


Runaway Bride

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: It might be your wedding day, but the man you’re marrying will never measure up to Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Runaway Bride

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – It might be your wedding day, but the man you’re marrying will never measure up to Bucky Barnes.

**Warnings** – Angst. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 906

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

When she'd first woken up that morning, she'd thought it was simply just another day, but then she'd remembered. It wasn't an ordinary day. The gown hanging from a hook on her closet door was mocking her with all its white satin and lace. She knew she should be happy—exuberant even—but she just couldn't muster up the energy. She'd known that she was making a mistake the moment she'd accepted his proposal, but everyone had assured her that he was a good man—that he'd take care of her and love her the way in which she deserved. 

They weren't wrong. 

He was a good man. He was handsome and smart, and he always made her laugh with his quick wit. If the truth be told, she felt sorry for him. He'd fallen in love with a fantasy, and it was her fault for leading him on. She'd known he wasn't the one, but she'd continued to go out with him because the one person she wanted to be with was forbidden to her. Her heart ached for a man that wasn't her fiancé and while guilt weighed heavily upon her, she couldn't deny her real feelings any longer.

It was still early yet, and they had a big day ahead of them so she knew her mother would let her sleep as long as possible. Dressing as quietly as she could, she slipped through her bedroom window and down the fire escape to the street below.

She promised herself that today would be the last day she'd go to him—that today she would be a dutiful daughter and marry the man her family adored. But she needed to see him. She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him how much she loved him and that no matter what happened, he would hold her heart in the palm of her hand until the day she died.

The streets were already busy with early morning traffic. People were going about their days as though it was just an ordinary Saturday in Brooklyn. And for everyone else, it was. 

Spotting a flower shop along the way, she paused and looked at the bright and colorful blooms on display. Her love had always showed up with a bouquet of flowers. Not once had he brought the same type. He'd told her that each flower was unique and should be appreciated for their beauty—just like her. He could be a sweet talker when he'd wanted to be.

Because of him, she'd never really had a favorite flower, so she'd left the choice of wedding bouquets to her mother—who was all too willing to take control of the wedding planning. YN had convinced herself that she was relinquishing the decisions to her mother because she had exquisite taste, but she'd only been fooling herself. She'd allowed her mother to plan the perfect wedding because she knew her mother's taste was the complete opposite of hers. YN had already planned the perfect wedding in her mind, and she'd wanted the complete opposite of her dreams when she walked down the aisle and pledged to marry a man she didn't love.

She picked out a small bouquet and paid the lady at the counter before she went on her way again. The flowers were heady with a sweet smell that masked the odor of the city. They were bright and cheery, and she just knew her love would adore them.

The gate was unlocked, so she let herself in and made her way toward him. She'd memorized this route over the past few years, and she'd gotten to the point that her feet automatically took her to him without her even having to think about it.

When the granite headstone came into view, she was pleased to see that hers wouldn't be the only flowers to adorn his grave. Rebecca must have been by at some point this week to freshen up her brother's grave.

She ran her hand lovingly over the cold stone as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm getting married today, Buck." She paused as struggled to find her voice through her tears. "He's a good man—you'd like him."

She bent over to lay the flowers she'd brought next to the ones Rebecca had left. "Everyone tells me that it's time I let you go, but it's just so hard to say goodbye."

The wind rustled the leaves of the tree that stood above his grave. A sad smile spread across her face. Maybe it wasn't the wind. Maybe it was Bucky telling her that it was okay to move on with her life.

"I can't keep coming back here, you know," she told him as she kneeled down and ran her finger over his name. "I owe it to my fiancé. He loves me more than I deserve, so I need to do right by him." A sob tore through her and she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. "You're the man I should be marrying today, but Fate had other plans. I'll never stop loving you, Bucky, but I can't make it in this world on my own. He's promised to take care of me like you'd always hoped to do, so I hope you won't hold this decision against me." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the headstone. "Goodbye, Bucky Barnes."

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 48 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! This had the potential to be fun and fluffy, but I chose the angst route. . .of course. I cried like a baby writing this, so I’m going to go ahead and apologize for any tears that might have been shed in the reading of this story. For the record, this takes place in the 40s, so technically Bucky isn’t really dead. . . I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
